With the development of network technologies, e-mails are closely linked to work and life of people. People are always accustomed to handling daily work and communicating with others through e-mails. For the convenience in managing the daily work, it is always required to remind a user of some schedules or important events.
In a conventional reminder information delivery method, reminder information including reminding contents and reminding time is usually generated by an e-mail client, then the reminder information is submitted to an e-mail server, and when the reminding time comes, the corresponding reminder information is delivered to the e-mail client, so as to remind a user in a manner of an-mail.
However, according to this conventional reminder information delivery method, because the user is reminded in a manner of an-mail, and the e-mail does not have an active reminding function, the user must log in the mailbox to receive the reminder information, so the reminding is not timely enough. Moreover, the reminding manner is single and is not flexible.